


Victory

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Death, F/M, He crazy, Murder, Yandere, male yandere, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: He'd do anything to win her.Anything





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> Enjoy this drabble in which I kill another main OC

Thane could only smile as he watched the life fade from his eyes, watched at the light that sparked behind blue and brown dulled before fading away forever, bright red spilling over his hands and to the ground with only small ‘plops’ puncturing the silence that followed the sudden snap of bone breaking.  

Thane’s gaze moved when he heard her sob, his eyes landing on her soft white hair and water red eyes, something surging in his chest. He moved, faster then you would think for someone  who had just fought a bloody and lethal fight with a man who was a far stronger match then he could have ever thought.

Not strong enough, however.

“Vendetta… Vendetta don’t cry. He had to die…” Thane pulled her into his arms, holding her as she struggled to run and push away from him.

“You’ll see…”


End file.
